


The Lost Royal Claim

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hannibal has diplomatic immunity, King Will, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter has been sitting in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for three weeks when someone comes to see him. He says his name is William Graham IV, newly crowned king of Newcliff and he’s come to take Hannibal home with him.</p><p>Will Graham has spent the last few years attempting to gain entrance into the US in order to save his husband from life in an institution. He met and wed Hannibal when they were young, though Hannibal has no memory of it he’s all that Will has thought of since he was a boy.</p><p>Why has Hannibal forgotten him? And when he does remember, will he still wish to be Will's husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift story to myself. Once both my other big two are finished, this is the next up to be written. I have so many plans for it.

The man sitting in front of Frederick Chilton had money, he could see. There was an air about him like he was better than everyone else and knew it, clearly, reminding him of Hannibal Lecter more than anyone else he’d ever met before.

“Hello Mr. Graham, I…”

“King William Graham IV of Newcliff, I am here to secure the release of one of your prisoners,” he snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Frederick frowned, “We like to think of them as patients, not…”

“Hannibal Lecter is my husband, and he will be coming with me today or I will get the authorities if I must,” William growled, standing and banging his hands down on Dr. Chilton’s desk.

“Wait, what? That’s…no that’s impossible, I am not entirely clear how your supposed connection to Mr. Lecter would be able to secure his release? The man killed people and ate them. You are aware?”

William smiled, “Dr. Chilton, I am fully aware of everything my husband has done and as I have diplomatic immunity in this country that would also be my husband’s to share. His continued jailing is enough to cause an international incident. Do you wish to cause an incident, Doctor?”

Frederick sputtered, “Well I…I’m sure…I have to look into this but I…”

William stood, his guards behind him moving as he did. “While you look for evidence to my claims I will be going to visit my husband in his cell, if you would excuse me.”

He walked towards the door and slammed it behind him, letting out a breath when he was free of that horrid man’s idiocy.

The moment he’d been looking forward to since he was ten years old was about to happen and he could feel his hands shaking in anticipation.

He was going to see Hannibal again.

Will let out another breath, nodding once to Francis at his right and Tobias at his left as they walked towards one of the orderlies. “Tell me where they keep Hannibal Lecter.”

The man looked around, frowning, “I’m not sure…”

Will smiled sweetly, softening his gaze and asking again, “I will not ask you twice.”

The orderly nodded and started to walk towards the section where it seemed no one went, though he stopped and whispered to what looked like a guard before a set of wooden doors. The guard took out his walkie talkie and then unlocked the door, pushing it open.

Will took another huge breath and walked inside, feeling his two guards at his back as he entered.

They had Hannibal in style, he was happy to see that. His husband had a threadbare existence but he was comfortable right down to his clothing, Will could see no agitation in him as he got closer.

Hannibal was sitting at a desk drawing, not looking up as he said, “Is it that time already, Denise? I am ever so excited to see what Frederick has for me this evening.”

“What have they been feeding you?” Will asked, making him look up in surprise.

Will didn’t move, taking in the man from the boy he knew and loved. He hadn’t changed much, not really, still those seem beautiful eyes that seemed to see right through Will with a single gaze.

“Who are you? A reporter? I did not expect…”

“I am King William Graham IV of Newcliff, a small country outside of…”

“I know where Newcliff is, and there are no kings there that I know of.”

Will frowned. “You do not remember, but you were going to be one as well. Your family…”

Hannibal stood up, walking towards his bookshelf and giving Will has back. “My family is dead, there is nothing in my past that…”

“You just don’t remember! If you’d just…”

Hannibal turned, his eyes angry as he hissed, “What is your business here?”

“I am here to take you home with me, you are my husband and because of that you share my diplomatic immunity. They cannot keep you here without risking an international incident.”

Hannibal smiled, though Will could tell he was still quite angry. “Is that so? I do not seem to recall you at all, William, I would imagine our marriage would have held some significance in my memory if it existed.”

Will sighed. “You don’t remember, that’s all, but we were married when I was ten years old and you were fourteen. We…”

“I remember everything, King, there is nothing in my memory of you and I do not understand why you would come here and want to take a known serial killer as your consort. You do know me? What I have done?”

Will smiled, nodding once. “Yes, as soon as I saw the pattern I knew it was you. Like we wanted. Like we dreamed.”

Will could see that Hannibal did not believe a word coming from him.

“Mischa used to love flowers, she had a kitten named Gele.”

Hannibal froze, his face paling. “How do you know this? You…”

Will took another step forward and put his hand on the glass, “I know everything, I…” he saw Hannibal walking towards him and turned to the guard who’d followed them inside, “Open the doors and let me inside.”

“No, there is no fucking way that…”

Will glared at him. “Do I need to ask you twice?”

The guard took out his walkie talkie and said something before two more guards came in from a door on the other side of Hannibal’s cell, wheeling in a device his husband seemed familiar with. Will watched in horror as they strapped him into a straight jacket and covered his mouth, every fiber in him wanting to lunge at these monsters that would cage his husband so.

When they finished and his own guard held the door for him Will walked inside, staring around the room and resisting the urge to look at the drawings he saw in a pile on the desk.

“You are aware that if they allow me to leave I will kill you and your guards as soon as we are outside these walls.”

Will smiled, “Yes, I suppose you would,” he looked at the guards and said, “Leave us.”

“But…” one of the guards said before Francis side armed him, pulling him out of the room and leaving them alone.

He began unstrapping Hannibal, lovingly touching each exposed part of his clothing as he undid each strap. When he was finished Will was not at all surprised when Hannibal lunged, grabbing at his throat to throw him up against the glass.

“Stand down!” Will barely was able to say and from the corner of his eye he could see that they did as he looked at Hannibal and choked, “I trust you, you trust me meile. Remember?”

Hannibal’s grip loosened and he relaxed as he whispered, “Mazasis,” the word coming out of him like a forgotten memory.

Will put a hand over his and said hoarsely, “Yes, yes, do you…?”

Hannibal’s grip is barely there as he shook his head, “I do not but I…”

Before he could finish he was pulled off of Will, thrown to the floor and they pulled Will out even as he yelled, “I demand to speak to Dr. Chilton! Give me Chilton! Do not hurt him! I will drag your entrails out from your eyeballs you…!”

They ignored him, pulling him out and his own guards got them off of Will as he watched angrily while they began strapping him in again and tazing him.

Will put his hand on the glass and yelled, “You are going home with me, Hannibal. I promise you.”

He watched Hannibal try to lift his head and smile, barely able to move before they tased him unconscious and Will stomped out of the room yelling, “Chilton! I demand to see Chilton!”

“King Graham!” Chilton’s voice came from his left breathlessly, holding up a piece of paper being trailed by a man who looked at Will angrily, “I believe there has been some mistake.”

Will growled, “There is no mistake here, the only mistake is that my husband has been wrongfully incarcerated and I will secure his release even if it means you will no longer have a job or this entire building is shut down by this time tomorrow.”

“Hannibal Lecter is a convicted murderer and letting him out in the world would be reckless and dangerous, you have no idea what you are about to do Mister Graham,” the man at Chilton’s side said, making Will smile thinly.

“I know exactly that it is I’m doing, and I do not believe we’ve met?”

“Jack Crawford, I…”

Will bared his teeth almost hissing, “You are the man who put Hannibal here. I should demand you be deported to my country and hanged for doing this.”

Jack growled, “Does your county respect murderers and hang heroes?”

“My country does exactly that I tell it to, and that is enough of this. Do you refute my claims?” he asked both men, waiting impatiently for their answer.

Jack Crawford said nothing and Chilton just shook his head, “It all seems in order, Mr. Graham, Hannibal Lecter is free in your custody as of now.”

Will smiled and turned back to where Hannibal was held, aware how much he wanted to tear into the men around him though two murderers would have a lot more trouble leaving the US than one.

He waited as they opened the door to Hannibal’s cell and when Will walked inside he knelt at his bedside, touching Hannibal’s face as he slept.

“They hurt him,” he said to his guards who both said nothing but knew his words to be orders.

Tobias came to lift Hannibal and Will hissed, “DO NOT TOUCH HIM. No one touches him but me.”

He attempted to lift Hannibal in his arms, struggling slightly but able to get him up with one arm as they walked to a waiting wheelchair. He touched his face again and whispered, “You’re going home, meile,” before wheeling him out of the cell that had housed him for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for at least a month, and I was going to wait till I had the others finished before starting to post what I'd written so far but I've been so lax in updating others I feel so awful.

Hannibal woke up and felt someone at his side, a warmth he hadn’t felt in years. He turned, looking at the man who claimed to be his husband and tensing as he heard, “Touch him and I’ll cut off your arm.”

Hannibal looked up at the guard, whose eyes narrowed when he put a hand on Will’s face. “If you think that is enough for me to fear touching my own husband, you know nothing of me.” 

Will stirred, eyes opening as he smiled. “You’re awake.”

“As are you, mazasis.”

Will’s cheeks reddened and Hannibal longed to run his hand over his skin again so he did just that, making Will shiver. “You do not have to remember for me to want you with me,” Will confessed, touching the hand on his cheek.

Hannibal said, “I will remember, William, I promise you I will.”

Will smiled, "Will, to you I'm Will," he whispered, turning to the guard whose face was completely different now, warm and welcoming enough that Hannibal almost growled.

“Tobias, did I hear you threatening my husband as I slept?”

Hannibal smiled as the man in question looked frightened, shaking his head, “No sire, I did nothing of the sort I…”

“He did,” came a voice from behind them and Hannibal immediately knew which guard he would allow to live, “Though your husband did not rise to the threat. You would have been proud, sire.”

Will smiled at Hannibal, looking besotted and proud. “I know nothing would stop Hannibal from doing what he wanted to do, consequences be damned.”

Hannibal could almost feel Tobias’s eyes on him but he only stared at Will incredulously. 

“You approve?”

Will nodded, smiling still. “You do not know what it was like when…it’s been a long time since someone would fight for me, meile. It’s comforting to know you would win.”

Hannibal just stared at him, taking in Will as completely as he could before he spoke. 

“Tell them to leave.”

Will’s smile faded for a moment before he said, “They have to follow your orders too, you are my consort it’s traditional.”

“Tell that to Tobias.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “Tobias knows better than to even think of second guessing my decisions, I’m not a kid anymore.”

Hannibal smiled. “Leave. Both of you.”

He watched Tobias hesitate before he moved, heading for the door of the hotel room they were in and before the second guard left he asked, “Your name?”

“Francis, sire,” the guard said, bowing his head. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said before the other man left. 

Once they were alone he stood up, stretching and wincing at the soreness in his back and neck. Will reached out a hand to touch and he watched his so called husband hesitate, though Hannibal did not give him permission. 

“I would kill them for doing that to you.”

Hannibal looked at him with a smirk, walking to the mini fridge and opening it to take a bottle of water as he asked, “It will be much harder for two murderers to leave the country than one, no matter how much diplomatic immunity they have.”

Will’s smile was almost trembling as Hannibal sat at the table across from him. 

“We are still a lot like,” Will said softly, touching the bed comforter as he looked at Hannibal, “I’d hoped, I…”

Hannibal asked, “Have you killed someone before, Will?”

Will sat up, staring down at the carpet as he mumbled, “What does it matter?”

Hannibal stood and walked over to him, sitting down beside his husband and bringing Will’s chin up to make him look into his eyes. “You know nothing of me except what you have imagined. I am not the loving husband you crave, and to think I am would be unwise on your part.” 

Will smiled. “I know you, meile, you knew me when no one else did. Helped me see how beautiful it was to unleash the desires inside of you.”

Hannibal frowned. “When you were ten years old I took you?”

Will laughed, throwing back his head and shaking his head. “No, no. You…we killed someone together, you,” he frowned and looked away, “You don’t remember because you were angry with me. I promised to keep writing and I…”

Hannibal tried to recall letters, he had never written letters until he was much older but he did not recall any during his youth. He tried to remember things from before the house in the woods with his parents and Mischa but it was like a brick wall. 

“If I do not remember you there has to be more reason than you not writing, I remember everything that is important to me,” he said, standing and walking back to his seat across the room. 

Will said nothing, taking out his phone and putting it to his ear before he spoke, “What time will the plane be ready? Okay. Yes. As soon as you can. Thank you, Francis.”

He hung up and looked at Hannibal, who had yet to look away from him. 

“We’ll be leaving soon. Unless you still plan on killing me.”

“Not at this moment, no,” Hannibal said, smiling. 

“I bought you some clothes, they’re in the closet there. I’ll leave you to change,” Will said quickly, almost running from the room. 

On the other side of the door he took a breath, trying to relax. 

“Sire?” 

Will looked up and saw Francis looking at him with worry, while Tobias was glaring from across the room. 

“It’s fine. I’m just…it’s overwhelming.”

Will walked across the suite and went to find something to drink, hoping to settle the pit that was growing in his stomach just thinking of Hannibal in that room. 

“I think this is a mistake, sire,” Tobias said, making Will tense as he looked at him. 

“It’s none of your business what mistakes I make, Tobias. You’re paid to be here, paid to protect me, and not second guess my decisions,” Will snapped back, taking a step forward. 

Tobias put up his hands. “I understand that, sire, but I believe taking this monster as your consort will bring you nothing but pain.” 

Will smiled, taking another step forward before he grabbed Tobias around the throat, pushing him up against the counter and declaring, “He may be a monster, Tobias, but he’s MY monster. We’re conjoined, there is nothing that will separate us again not if I can help it.”

“I see nothing has changed since we last saw each other,” came Hannibal’s voice from Will’s side, making him smile and let Tobias go. 

He saw that Hannibal had changed into his suit, the deep navy accentuating his body and his hair was combed perfectly, the slick sheen making Will lick his lips. 

“I didn’t think you could look better than before, but I was wrong,” Will said softly, making Hannibal look down at himself. 

“I appreciate the suit, it’s very well tailored,” Hannibal said in response, smirking, “You had my measurements.”

Will blushed, “I…I learned as much about you as I could while we were apart.”

Hannibal looked amused, but passed Will by running a hand over his arm, “They were an inch short on my left inseam.” 

Tobias scoffed, and Will laughed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll update that then.”

They spent the morning eating room service, though Will had Francis and Tobias taste their food before they ate it much to Hannibal’s surprise. 

“There are those who would see me dead, I’m not exactly well liked taking you from prison.”

Hannibal took a bite of his eggs, savoring the taste. “I would imagine I’m not universally admired either, though I did not think for a second of poison. Has that been a problem for you before?”

Will swallowed, nodding once. “I’m not exactly well liked among my own people either.”

Hannibal frowned. “Why?”

“That’s none of your business,” Tobias growled, making Will’s head snap around. 

“He is my husband, he is allowed to know all about my past.”

“This outsider does not…”

“ENOUGH!” Will yelled, grabbing a knife and throwing it, surprising Hannibal when it hit Tobias in the shoulder. 

The guard winced, not moving as Will stood and walked over to him. He put a hand on the blade and twisted it in, “If you are going to continue this shit, Tobias, you’re not going to be going home at all. Is that clear?”

Tobias seemed at odds, Hannibal could see the murderous glint in his gaze and it irked him immensely to see it directed at Will instead of him. He felt for his own knife on the table, itching to twist his alongside his supposed husbands.

Will pulled the knife out and walked back to him, setting it down onto the table before he sighed, smiling at Hannibal warmly. “I apologize for that interruption.”

Hannibal licked his lips, staring at the blood on Will’s knife and seeing some of it got onto his hand. 

“Your hand is dirty, mazasis, may I?”

Will looked down, holding out his hand for Hannibal who took it and licked the blood off never taking his eyes off of Will’s reaction. The dilating of his pupils and the small gasp made him more aroused than he could ever remember being before. 

“You are skilled,” he praised, turning his palm over and kissing the middle of it.

Will laughed shakily, his hand trembling in Hannibal’s grip. “I have to be, there are a lot of people who I need to protect myself from.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s palm before bringing them together, interlocking their fingers and kissing the top of Will’s own. “Tell me.”

Will was shaking more now, his whispered, “Not here,” making Hannibal withdraw and nod once before returning to their meal. 

After they finished and their empty plates were rolled away by Francis, Tobias missing now and Hannibal hoped he would be until they departed. 

He asked, “You request privacy for our discussion?”

Will sighed, feeling this wasn’t yet the place to start keeping secrets but knowing telling his would only upset Hannibal more than he needed to be. 

“I think waiting until we leave might be a better idea, I don’t think my words will give you any sort of pleasure and…”

Will tried to walk away but Hannibal grabbed his arm, making Francis tense but at one look the guard relaxed. 

“You told your guard we were conjoined, that I was your monster. If that is true I deserve to know everything now before I am trapped in an airplane with you and your people. Do I not?”

Will sighed, nodding once and heading to the bedroom. 

Hannibal turned to Francis and said, “Do not follow,” the guard nodding once before Hannibal turned to follow Will. He shut the door behind him and sat in the chair he’d been in earlier, Will on the bed with his back to him. 

“Why would your people want you dead?”

Will sighed. “I left the man who my parents would have had me marry after attempting to dissolve our marriage. Our wedding was anticipated, he is very well known and admired.” 

Hannibal felt anger rising up in him, “Your parents did not approve of me, though according to you they officiated our marriage alongside my own parents?”

Will looked up and his eyes were full of tears. “My parents are dead, Hannibal, so it does not very well matter their opinion anymore does it?”

Hannibal frowned. “I apologize.”

“It is not…it doesn’t matter. The point is, my people were excited for me to marry and he was the perfect candidate on paper. No one knew the man underneath. They did not know the demon my parents were saddling me with. I was lucky to get away from him, lucky to…,” Will stood up, almost running to his side and falling to his knees, “I’ve kept myself pure for you, I swear, I didn’t let him inside me. I swear to god, Hannibal, I didn’t!”

Hannibal’s eyes were darker than Will remembered, his sneer almost frightening. 

“What did he do to you?”

“He…I….he liked to…” Will looked down and Hannibal caught where he’s eyes were. 

“Stand for me, mazasis,” he ordered, and Will stood, Hannibal unbuttoning his shirt slowly and exposing Will’s stomach. 

There were marks all over his torso, making Hannibal growl. They were mostly shallow, quick healing, though he could see some that had healed wrong. He ran his hands over Will’s skin and wanted to bite, make his own marks in their place. 

“I will kill this man.”

“He’ll hurt you. I can’t…I’m stronger now. I can protect you. I…”

Hannibal looked up at him and said, “There is no way I will not get my hands on this man. You cannot stop me. Tell me his name.”

“Mason Verger,” Will whispered, trembling as Hannibal leaned in and kissed his stomach. 

“You say that you are mine, Will. No one marks what is mine but me,” he whispered, licking his skin. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will sighed, leaning in to his tongue. 

Hannibal pulled away, running his fingers over Will’s skin before smiling at him. 

“How long do we have?” 

Will opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. 

He sighed. “Not enough.”

Hannibal began redoing his buttons, finishing quickly and standing. He stared at Will, his gaze lingering, “Are those the only marks?”

Will looked down again as he shook his head. 

Hannibal lifted his chin. “You will show me each and every one, so I can make my own.”

Will leaned in almost anticipating a kiss as he begged, “Please,” and when Hannibal let him go he groaned. 

Hannibal smiled, walking to the door. 

“We have plenty of time for that later, Will,” he said, turning to look back at him, “I believe we have a plane to catch?” 

Will glared at him. “I should’ve known you’d be a tease, you always were,” he muttered, walking past Hannibal to throw open the door. 

Tobias stood on the other side in fresh clothes, glaring at them both. “Sire…”

Will spat, “The plane is ready, I take it?”

“Yes sire.”

“Then I guess it’s time to go,” Will said, looking at Tobias and then at Francis who seemed to appear out of nowhere, “How bad is it out there?”

“Bad,” Francis said, “The crowd is angry, I would suggest going a different way than the front door.”

Will frowned. “I won’t hide. I’m not ashamed of Hannibal.”

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s own and said, “Do not bring yourself to harm for me, mazasis. We will take Francis’s idea to heart. It would be safer for us all.”

Will nodded once and they left flanked on both sides as they walked down the hall to the service entrance. Hannibal entered first and Will second as close as he could to his husband as the doors closed. 

They made their way to the car, Hannibal feeling the guards at their sides but conscious of Will at his side making sure that he was close. He trusted no one with Will’s safety as much as himself, guards or not. 

The thought that he was territorial over Will so quickly was startling, though he took it more as a possessive view of an item he considered his. 

Emotional connection was not in the equation. 

They stepped one foot outside and a team of reporters started taking photos and shouting out questions that Hannibal ignored, getting closer to Will and throwing his arm at the other man’s shoulder. 

“I’m used to it,” Will whispered, though he grabbed back with equal force. 

They got inside the car, Will first flanked by Francis while Tobias drove. 

“You are unharmed?” Hannibal asked Will, looking him over with a frown. 

Will smiled. “I’m fine. It can be worse in my country, like I said they are not very happy with me there. Here I think they just wanted to see you.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “I am used to the scrutiny, the scale is quite larger in this sense but I can manage.”

Will sighed, staring at him with a sad smile. “I know. You always do.”

Will fell into silence after that, staring out of the window while Hannibal attempted to open whatever block his mind had against Will’s presence. 

The mental block must have been quite strong for all he received in return was a black void. 

He was almost angry at his own mental defenses. 

They pulled up to the airstrip and Will turned to Hannibal, looking quite forlorn as he said, “Part of me knows you’re going with us because you want to be free and I…even if you don’t stay I’ll be happy to have gotten you out of there.”

Hannibal swallowed, licking his lips before he spoke, “I am going with you for a variety of reasons but things have somewhat changed over the past few hours, mazasis. I may not stay forever but I do want to know you.”

Will smiled, tears in his eyes as he said, “I know that’s mostly because you hate not knowing things about yourself but thank you for trying to make it about me. I may not have seen you in twenty years but I know that much.”

Hannibal unbuckled his belt and leaned over, his face very close to Will’s own when he repeated, “I want to know you, Will. Very much.”

Will swallowed and Hannibal kissed his cheek, lingering there before a cleared throat interrupted them. Hannibal glared at Tobias who was glaring back just as hard. 

“The pilot is waiting, sire.”

Will glared at him. “I am paying the man, he can wait.”

Tobias slammed the car door and Will whispered, “I missed you.”

Hannibal touched his cheek again and smiled, “I do not remember you, mazasis, but I am quite certain I have missed you as well.”

Will’s shy smile when they parted was worth the confession, and they held hands walking into the very large jet. When he stepped inside Hannibal was impressed, squeezing Will’s hand as they sat down beside each other. 

“This is very elegantly decorated, I would not have thought you’d prefer this type of luxury,” Hannibal remarked, taking in the gold adorned walls and plush furnishings. 

Will blushed, “My father preferred this kind of thing I really don’t like being this showy unless I need to be? I don’t like…all this.”

Hannibal smiled, running his thumb over the top of Will’s hand. He teased, “Unless it can free you a forgotten husband?”

Will frowned, squeezing his hand. 

“I NEVER forgot you. Not for one day, one second.”

He stared into Hannibal’s eyes so intensely, so earnestly, that Hannibal could not help but kiss him. Will sighed into it, trembling still even as he pulled away. 

“I am sorry that I have.”

Will smiled, “It’s okay. I…I almost dread it, you know? When you do? I might not want to have you…”

Will let go of his hand, turning away. 

“There is something you are not telling me.”

Will said nothing. 

“Your contradictory attitude over my memory loss speaks for you. I despise liars, even if I hid my true nature and deceived it is quite different when it is directed at me.” 

Will turned back to look at him, eyes filled with tears. “I know.”

Hannibal reached for Will only to have him unbuckle his safety belt and walk across the plane where Tobias and Francis were sitting. He sat between them and Hannibal bared his teeth at Tobias who grinned smugly his way. 

He closed his eyes and willed his mind to give him something, anything, from his past. 

When the memory came Hannibal was startled by the sudden influx of emotion that came with it: 

A young boy held onto his arms, sobbing as they were parted and Hannibal heard his name being screamed as his father directed him away, “Hannibal, please! Please! Prasom! Prasom meile! Prasom!” 

He climbed into his parents’ car and stared out at the boy, his desired one. They would be together again when Will was ready to take over as King, until then he would not sever ties with him, not let him go through the world alone even if he could no longer be beside him. 

He repeated the promise to himself over and over as he whispered, “Mazasis,” feeling a physical ache as the car pulled him further and further away. 

Hannibal opened his eyes, feeling wetness on his face as he looked to Will who was doing everything in his power not to look his way.

Will needed him he knew that now. The secret he was keeping would have to wait.


End file.
